Sin luz al final del camino
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Ya no tengo razón para vivir... solo eres tu mi luz, y te defenderé con mi vida. Una historia contada desde la perspectiva de aquel que no tiene luz en su vida. "Haré lo que sea para recuperar mi luz" Plis entren y lean.
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Hasta ahora ninguna, pero habrá Yaoi.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

Aquí les traigo otro fic, no es el ItaSasu que quería hacer, porque todavía no lo termino.

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes.

**Sin luz al final del camino**

(Presentación)

Aún no sabía por que seguía aquí… quizás era la vana esperanza que tenía del futuro distante, una esperanza que día a día se desvanecía, y ese día, se acabó.

Definitivamente, ya no tenía nada para seguir en este mundo, recordaba… es más… aún recuerdo que todo mi pasado fue un accidente.

A los 17 años, yo sabía perfectamente toda mi historia, una que definitivamente no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido por un error… un error de mis padres.

Ella, según me platicaba mi abuela, era una joven enamorada, muy bonita por cierto, que se encontró con mi "padre" y por accidente, quedó embarazada… el pequeño producto, iba a ser yo… el, al enterarse de lo que había pasado, se deshizo de toda responsabilidad y se fue… abandonó a mi madre y la dejó a su suerte con solo el apoyo de mi amada abuela… y para desgracia de la anciana mujer, mi madre a la hora del parto… murió.

Desde ese momento yo quedé a su cuidado, y vaya que me cuidó bien… me dio todo lo que necesitaba… cuidado, escuela… amor. Definitivamente era y sigue siendo una de las personas más fuertes que yo he conocido, y me supo criar con cuidado… justo como lo hizo con mi madre.

Si todo era perfecto, hasta que abrí los ojos… me di cuenta del mundo que, me rodeaba, de la situación en la que mi abuela y yo nos encontrábamos.

Era una situación lamentable, vivíamos en uno de los barrios más pobres, y me sucedió lo que nunca me había pasado: alguien se burló de mi… no recuerdo bien al chico, pero si lo que me dijo: "vete de aquí, no queremos pobres".

Sin duda esas palabras me causaron un gran daño, y me hicieron despertar de ese sueño perfecto. De eso ya hace varios años, pero esas palabras siguen carcomiéndome.

Quizás si desde un principio no hubiera hecho caso, entonces en ese momento nada habría sido igual… pero me di cuenta de quien era.

Al principio, yo fui entusiasta… esas palabras por algún tiempo fueron una aliciente para salir de la situación en la que estábamos… pero me desanimé al ver todas las puertas cerrarse frente a mis ojos… el mundo no era un juego… y tenía que aceptar que debía ser el mejor para lograr algo.

Así que me hice el mejor en todo… en deportes… las materias de la escuela… y mi pasión: las artes. Así lo hice y pensé que lograría algo con eso… fue otro error en mi vida… las puertas seguían cerradas y la llave para abrirlas estaba oculta en un lugar que yo no conocía.

Y desde ese día, viví solo de mi esperanza, de que algún día pudiera encontrar esa dichosa llave… y como dije, al cabo de varios años… perdí todo rastro de ella.

Ya no tenía nada porque seguir adelante… ¿El futuro?... ¡já!, a esas alturas pensaba que no tendría ninguno, o que sería algo que no valdría la pena.

Por un tiempo me limité a existir… a vivir con lo que ya tenía, pero no era suficiente… no para seguir viviendo… necesitaba algo que me mantuviera a seguir, pero no lo tenía…

Había llegado a mi limite, y de un momento a otro… me iría a desmoronar… lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza, era la incesante pregunta de: ¿cuándo?...

¿Cuánto faltaba para que todo terminara?... en verdad que no lo sabía… desde pequeño le he tenido miedo a la muerte, y aún en ese momento de desesperación, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo…

Sonaba en mi cabeza la duda y la desesperación… ¿Qué iba a hacer?... no sabía… y nadie me podía dar las respuestas… a veces pensaba en lo que diría mi abuela… pero creía que estaría mejor sin mi, sin tener que mantenerme, aunque ella no lo pensara así.

Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo… la cuenta regresiva de mi vida estaba en mis manos… pero yo no hacía nada por alargarla o acortarla… era una triste pero verdadera realidad.

Ya varias veces había intentado acabar con todo… veneno… cuchillos… nada había funcionado… no tenía el valor de hacerlo, nunca lo tuve, no lo tengo… ni lo tendré.

Es mi triste realidad… me duele en el pecho aún hoy al recordarlo… pero del dolor se aprende, eso me lo dijo un buen amigo, y le creo.

Mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori, y esta es mi historia desde que se fue la luz del túnel de mi vida.

¿Les gustó?

Ojalá si.

Voy a hacer los capítulos cortitos, para poder subirlos pronto, así que espero subir pronto el siguiente, quizás mañana o pasado.

Y se preguntan en que me inspire: fue en mi vida, a veces ciento que no tengo motivo de seguir aquí, pero tengo esperanza. Es muy bobo, pero así es, además me recuerda que hay una persona especial, está muy lejos de aquí donde vivo, pero lo quiero con todo mi corazón, y vivo por el… que cursi, pero bueno.

Ojalá les haya gustado, manden sus reviews, y díganme porfa si les gustó.


	2. Levanté la mirada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Hasta ahora ninguna, pero habrá Yaoi.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

Va el segundo capi, disfrútenlo.

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori

**Sin luz al final del camino**

Levanté la mirada

Ese día, me levanté; parecía un día como cualquier otro: la ciudad despertaba, el sonido de muchas personas caminando por las calles, y algunos sonidos de animales, lo hacían parecer tan parecido a cualquier otro… pero para mí no lo era.

La noche anterior lo había decidido… hoy acababa todo… tres gotas de veneno… y todo iría a llegar a su fin.

Sin embargo, haría lo mismo que cualquier otro día: iría a la escuela, hablaría con mis amigos, mi abuela… los profesores… a todos los quería tanto… y no lo se, quizás en ese momento pensaba que no podía irme sin despedirme.

Pero sería el último día, para ellos, sería como cualquier otro… pera todos los que me vieran, no debía ser diferente… sería yo, el mismo frio y consiente Sasori.

Me levanté de la cama sin ánimos… hacía ya mucho que lo había perdido… me arreglé para ir al escuela, y desayuné con mi abuela.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Sasori?- me preguntó con la ternura que siempre tiene para mí.

-Bien abuela, no había dormido muy bien en estos días, así que… me cayó muy bien dormir- le respondí sin sentimiento alguno para que no sospechara.

-Que bueno.

Pronto terminé y me despedí de ella para encaminarme a la escuela.

Llegué y entré de inmediato. Algunos de mis compañeros me saludaron, yo les devolvía el gesto con la mano, a algunos hasta les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que me regresaban con gusto… a todos ellos… seguro que los iba a extrañar… desde el infantil de Tobi, el molesto de Hidan, hasta el in sentimental Itachi, no me llevaba muy bien con el, pero nuestras historias son muy parecidas, solo que el había encontrado desde hace mucho su motivo de vivir, era su hermano.

Seguí caminando hasta mi salón y me senté en mi lugar habitual, en la parte de atrás, de mi lado derecho no había nadie, y al otro lado estaba Sakura.

-Buenos días Sasori.

-Buenos días Sakura.

Hacía varios meses que anduvimos, la quería mucho, y ella a mi, pero en seguida nos dimos cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, así que decidimos cortar por lo sano y terminar siendo amigos, la verdad nos pareció lo mejor… definitivamente no me arrepentía.

Los demás comenzaron a llegar y se sentaron; Tobi llegó saludando a todo el mundo y yo no fui la excepción.

-Buenos días Sasori-san.

-Hola Tobi.

Era el único en mi grupo de amigos que estaba en mi clase, y me quitaba mucho el tiempo, pero en las materias aburridas, definitivamente era un alivio tenerlo cerca.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el profesor no aparecía: era Kakashi-sensei, y nos daba matemáticas… el me caía muy bien, era buen profesor, y sus clases nunca fueron aburridas, pero no me gustaba que llegara tarde, era algo que nos diferenciaba increíblemente.

Veinte minutos después de que dieron el toque de entrada, Kakashi apareció con un libro en la mano.

-Hola chicos… lamento la tardanza… es que me perdí por los senderos de la vida.

Muchos hicieron gestos de desaprobación y a Tobi le dio risa… siempre era lo mismo.

-Bueno chicos… hoy estudiaremos los siste…- alguien tocó la puerta y el profesor la abrió de inmediato para encontrarse con el director- buenos días Minato… perdón… señor director.

-Hola Kakashi… ¿Me permites un momento?

-Si… esperen un momento muchachos- el salió del salón de clases y muchos se pusieron a platicar, yo solo me acosté en mi butaca y traté de descansar.

Pronto el profesor entró de nuevo y nos habló. El director le había dicho algo… que hoy me doy cuenta que cambió mi vida… solo que en ese momento… yo no sabía.

-Bueno, el director me acaba de avisar que tendrán un nuevo compañero- yo seguía con la cabeza entre los brazos- ven… pasa y preséntate con los demás.

-…Hola… em… mi nombre es Deidara… Deidara Aoki… y seré su… nuevo compañero.

Con curiosidad levanté la mirada y lo que vi me impactó: un chico rubio, de hermosísimo cabello largo, estaba parado al frente de la clase, y sonreía con timidez.

-Bueno Deidara, siéntate allá, junto a Sasori.

-¿Quien es…

-El pelirrojo.

-Aaa… gracias- el chico se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo… ¿otro amigo más?... así lo pensé en ese momento, aunque aún estaba decidido a acabar con mi vida.

La clase continuó y sentía la mirada del chico sobre mi… no puedo negarlo, me ponía nervioso, aún con esa mirada que considero infantil, me parecía que el podría darme cualquier orden y yo la cumpliría al instante… en el fondo deseaba que me dijera que no lo hiciera… que no le diera fin a mi vida… pero me daba cuenta de que era imposible…

Al final de la clase, los demás salieron corriendo… yo nunca he querido hacer esperar a las personas, pero tampoco quiero salir como en estampida, así que cuando los demás salieron, hasta el profesor, yo comencé a meter mis cosas a la mochila, pero me sentí extraño y voltee.

-Em… hola… ya sabes que me llamo Deidara… y se que te llamas Sasori… em… pero… no nos hemos presentado bien…

-Jajá… si… bueno… ¿Hola?

-Va a sonar un poco bobo- créanme que nunca lo consideré bobo- pero… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?... es que no conozco a nadie.

-¡Por supuesto!... y luego te presentaré a los demás- no quería dejarlo solo.

-Oh… si… vámonos- y salimos del salón.

Recuerdo que ese día, le presenté a todos, y el parecía llevarse bien con ellos… pensaba yo: "entra uno y sale otro"… la verdad era un poco amargado de mi parte pero así lo creía.

Casi a la hora de salir me despedí de todos… quizás de una forma rara… pero quería que supieran cuanto los quería.

Deidara se fue de inmediato… un coche negro vino por el y lo vimos alejarse por el mismo camino por el que yo me voy a casa, pero yo me quedé un rato más apreciando cada detalle de lo que iba a dejar, pero que no era tan fuerte ni tan importante como mis desilusiones.

Luego caminé despacio a casa, mirando todo mi entorno con cuidado, ahora se que lo que buscaba era un pretexto para no cometer la barbaridad que iba a hacer… pero aún en esas circunstancias, yo era muy orgulloso, y no lo iba a aceptar.

Casi al llegar a mi casa, escuché una hermosa melodía de un violín… provenía de una gigantesca mansión que se elevaba en nuestro barrio, y que destacaba por mucho, con las demás casas de la zona, que iban desde casas normales, a pequeñas chozas.

Seguí pues aquella hermosa música, hacía la casa; cuando estuve junto a la reja, me sorprendió que esta estuviera abierta, ya que la casa estaba sola desde ya hacía muchos años, entonces pensé que alguien la había comprado… alguien con buen gusto por la música.

Un poco dudoso, entré por el portón abierto y seguí aquel canto que me parecía divino… cuando llegué a donde provenía… me encontré con otra escena… más impactante que la anterior, y algo que nunca me hubiera esperado:

En un espacio pequeño del jardín, vi algo muy bello:

Aquel que tocaba el violín, era Deidara, traía entonces una camisa blanca, abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, y unos pantalones negros; mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de cada nota del instrumento, tanto como yo… pero además, estaba llorando, cada vez que movía el brazo, soltaba una lagrima más, componiendo una escena que se me antojó pintar.

Estaba ensimismado con esos sonidos, y aquella hipnotizarte imagen… me dejaba llevar por ambas y sentía estar en otra parte, pero…

-¡Oye tu!- dijo una potente vos detrás de mi que hizo que el encanto se apagara- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- me dijo un corpulento hombre vestido de negro.

-… yo… pues… em…

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tú…

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Déjalo!- dijo Deidara que se había acercado hasta nosotros.

-¿Disculpe Deidara-sama?

-Es amigo mío… déjalo… no pasa nada.

-Lo siento mucho Deidara-sama… también discúlpeme señor- me dijo a mi un poco asustado.

-Ya, no te preocupes- lo calmó Deidara.

-Gracias… me retiro- y se fue a seguir su guardia.

-¿No te paso nada verdad?

-No… gracias… ¿Vives aquí?

-Si- dijo con naturalidad.

-Entonces discúlpame por entrar… es que escuché el sonido del violín, y como la puerta estaba abierta entré… tocas muy bien.

-Gracias… es mi pasatiempo favorito…

-Genial… a mí también me gustan las artes… pero yo soy pintor.

-Vaya… que bien…

-Si… em… debe ser grandioso vivir aquí… quiero decir… lo tienes todo ¿no?

-…-su expresión se volvió triste- pues… cualquiera diría que si, pero en verdad no… suelo estar muy triste…

-¿Por qué?... mira a tu alrededor, este lugar es hermoso, y tienes todo lo que necesitas… no te puedes quejar… pero yo… bueno te tengo algo de envidia- le dije sin rodeos.

-No tienes por que… tu eres el que tiene todo- le miré sorprendido- si… tienes amigos… gente que te quiere… familia…

-Y tu…

-Yo vivo solo… mis padres siempre tienen asuntos por los cuales están fuera, y soy hijo único, antes me daban clases en casa, pero yo… les insistí en que quería venir al escuela… entonces compraron esta casa y yo me vine para acá- sonrió un poco ahora.

-Pero tu… tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo- le dije desesperado pues todo lo que había pasado, había sido por eso.

-Créeme, hoy es mi primes día en la escuela… y ya siento que no valen tanto la pena… como un amigo… aunque sea uno solo- eso me abrió tanto lo ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Por eso llorabas?- me acuerdo que se sonrojó un poco al enterarse de que lo vi llorar.

-Pues si… soy un tonto ¿no?

-No lo pienso así… cuando algo falta en tu vida… pues es normal.

-…- volvió a dedicarme una de sus sonrisas- si… hoy… me sentí muy feliz… como la última Navidad que pasé con mis papás.

-Debes sentirte muy solo.

-Ahora ya no tanto…- nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que dijo- Sasori.

-¿Si?

-Prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estarás conmigo siempre… es decir… que me ayudarás a que no me vuelva a sentir solo… ¿Me lo prometes?

-…- sonreí ampliamente y lo abrasé- ¡Por supuesto!

-Jajá… genial- lo solté y le dije:

-Nos veremos mañana… me voy porque mi abuela debe de estar preocupada… pero nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós- me dijo con alegría, y yo regresé a la salida.

-Gracias- dije cuando ya había atravesado la reja y podía verlo en el jardín de nuevo tocando el violín- muchas gracias…

Sin querer, el me había dicho lo que esperaba… que no me fuera del mundo… no lo dijo directamente, pero me había dado una razón de vivir… y estaba tan feliz… como hace mucho no estaba… incluso hoy… no se como pagarle… me volvió a dar luz…

Levante la mirada… y caminé con una nueva y brillante luz…

¿Qué tal he?

¿Les gusto?

¿Si?

¿No?

Bueno yo espero que si, y que esperen los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos pronto, y porfa dejen sus reviews y me dan su opinión o alguna idea nueva.


	3. ¿Atracción?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Hasta ahora ninguna, pero habrá Yaoi.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

(Mis aclaraciones)

Mi tercer capi, quería subirlo antes, pero no me había dado tiempo.

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori.

* * *

**Sin luz al final del camino**

¿Atracción?

Llegué a mi casa aún con una sonrisa en los labios… había pasado… el me había pedido que no lo hiciera, aún sin darse cuenta… era tan maravillosa esa sensación de sentirse útil… hoy todavía me siento inmensamente feliz al recordarlo.

Su imagen grabada en mi mente… diciéndome que no dejara solo… ese éxtasis en mis oídos al escucharlo… já… parecía una colegiala enamorada… en parte así estaba… pero mi orgullo… me impedía verlo.

Así pues, entré y abrasé a mi abuela con fuerza, y sin decirle una sola palabra, me metía a mi cuarto, escuché como ella hacía una pregunta, pero yo no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos.

En cuanto estuve en mi habitación dejé de inmediato todo en el suelo, y tomé mis pinceles y pinturas, que tanto me costaron comprarlos en otro tiempo… sin mas, puse un cuadro sobre mi caballete, y como loco comencé a pintar… la inspiración había llegado a mí… tan rápido como la solución a mis problemas.

-Sasori… ¿estás bien?- escuché que mi abuela preguntaba a través de la puerta.

-Como nunca abuela… es que… estoy pintando.

-Oh, con que eso era.

-Si… la inspiración llegó sorpresivamente.

-Bueno, luego me mostrarás lo que haces.

-Por supuesto.

Sus pasos se alejaron de mi cuarto, y yo me concentré en mi próxima obra… era tan hermosos sentir como todo mi ser estaba solamente dirigido a un solo punto: el punto en donde estaba el pincel… era una de las más bellas sensaciones, por eso amo tanto pintar… recuerdo que hubo miles de veces que me quedaba hasta más de media noche pintando… soy un apasionado para eso.

Esa vez fue como esas… pero tan diferente a todo… fue más mágico… sentir lo que se forma bajo tu mano, la belleza de cada brochazo, y juntos formar algo mucho mejor.

Eran ya más de las tres de la mañana, y aún no había terminado con este cuadro… me dolió, pero lo tuve que dejar y dormir un poco… y aún yo acostado, no pude dormir de inmediato, pues mis ojos se abrían cada poco para poder contemplar lo que ya llevaba… tan increíble… pero no se podía comparar con lo que representaba… con esa emoción de sentirlo.

Y me dormí con la imagen sujeta a mis parpados… apenas fueron un par de horas, y el cansancio me mataba, pero había valido la pena.

Quería quedarme a terminarlo, pero se lo había prometido a Deidara… no lo dejaría solo.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé a desayunar, mi abuela ya estaba ahí.

-¿Hasta a que hora te quedaste esta vez?

-… más de las tres.

-De veras que a veces…- levantó el sartén que tenía.

-Es que no me di cuenta del tiempo… se me pasó volando, y ni siquiera terminé.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Pero tienes que mostrármelo cuando termines.

-… si…- me puse un poco nervioso- … em claro.

Salí de mi casa… ¿para que lo niego?: feliz de la vida… no sabía por que… ese chico me hacía sentir así… ¿estaría enamorado? … descarté la idea de inmediato… no… hasta donde tenía entendido, yo era hetero.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que le tenía bastante cariño a aquel rubio aunque solo hacía un día que lo había conocido… y sin embargo… llenaba en mi, una parte que había estado vacía por mucho tiempo.

-¡Buuuu!- gritó alguien detrás de mí- hola Sasori.

-Aa… hola Deidara… ¿qué tal?

-Bien…

-Oye… ¿No se supone que te traen en un coche?

-Si… pero te vi caminando y les dije que caminaba de aquí al escuela.

-Oh bien.

-¿Y que tenemos hoy a la primera?

-… ¿He? … aaaa… si… tenemos deportes.

-Genial.

-No tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestro profesor es Maito Gai.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Ya lo verás.

Veinte minutos después toda la clase estaba corriendo como loca alrededor de la cancha, y tratando de seguir el ritmo de nuestro "entusiasta" profesor.

-Vamos chicos, más rápido.

-Pero…

-No se pueden quejar… ¡Tienen la fuerza de la juventud!

Recuerdo la cara que puso Deidara al escuchar esas palabras, parecía que le estaba costando más trabajo aguantarse la risa, que seguir al profesor.

Miraba su rostro empapado en sudor y me sonrojé al imaginar ciertas "cosas", pero no dejé que el me viera. Simplemente me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo y en el cuadro que esperaba en mi casa.

Cuando acabó la clase, ambos nos fuimos a la siguiente, pero Deidara, poco acostumbrado a que algún profesor nos "torturara" así, aún estaba cansado para la hora del receso; se mantenía recostado sobre la mesa.

-Hola chicos- los saludó Konan acercándose a ellos junto con su novio Pein.

-A… hola Konan- la saludé y se fijó en Deidara- deportes con Gai.

-Era de esperarse.

Pronto llegaron los demás y saludaron, pero Deidara seguía acostado.

-¿Qué pasa rubia?

-Estoy cansado… ¡Oye!, ¡No me digas rubia!- dijo levantándose.

-Bueno ya… oigan… ¿no quieren ir a tomar algo hoy en la noche?

-Si- dijeron todos menos yo.

-Em… yo…

-Vamos… yo te invito- me dijo Deidara y me sentí un poco nervioso; no quería aceptar, pero al ver su carita suplicante dije:

-… bueno… ¿a que horas?

-Como a las siete. ¿Les parece bien?

-Si- dijimos todos.

-¿En el lugar de siempre?

-Si claro.

-¿Dónde es?- preguntó Dei, pues acababa de llegar y no sabía.

-Yo te llevo, pasaré por ti como al cuarto para las siete- le dije yo.

-De acuerdo.

Todos los demás se fueron y nos dejaron solos de nuevo.

-Oye, ¿No quieres caminar?

-No, sigo estando cansado.

-Bueno… vamos a sentarnos junto a un árbol.

-… está bien.

Nos sentamos junto a uno de los árboles más grandes de la escuela, y nos recargamos tranquilamente en el.

Al poco tiempo sentí como su cabeza se posaba sobre mi hombro, y pude percibir el aroma de su cabello… era tan relajante, que yo también me estaba empezando a quedar dormido, y así pasó; me recargué sobre su cabeza y cerré los ojos.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero luego de un rato escuché el timbre para ir a la siguiente clase… pero además, sentí sus manos sobre las mías, su suavecita piel en contacto con mis manos… un contacto que no quise romper, pero tenía que despertarlo.

-Deidara… Deidara… ¡Deidara!- el se despertó un poco confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos quedamos dormidos, y hay que ir a la siguiente clase.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Uf… estaba muy cómodo.

-Yo también… pero vamos- me levanté y lo ayudé.

Cuando salimos, ambos nos fuimos caminando, el aún estaba cansado, pero aún así, insistió en acompañarme, y de verdad que me hizo sentir especial.

-Me gusta venir caminado, como que ves más cosas que en el carro.

-Supongo…

-Lo siento.

-No… no te preocupes.

-…- se quedó en silencio un momento sin saber que decir, se había puesto un poco rojo, y al verlo así, yo también me sonrojé- oye… aún sigo cansado- me dijo intentando cambiar de tema- ¿me cargas?

-No… es que… debes pesar mucho.

-Ándale… por fis… un ratito nada más.

-No… me da… pena.

-Mimimimi (sonido de cuando alguien hace un puchero).

-Bueno…- y se subió en mi espalda.

Caminaba ahora muy lento, pero disfrutaba del viaje, sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello, y sus latidos del corazón los sentí en mi espalda… el se abrazaba a mi fuertemente, y seguramente nos veíamos de lo más raros, porque el apenas era un poco más bajito que yo, pero no me importaba… lo que me importaba era llegar lo más tarde posible para no deshacer esa sensación que me daba su cercanía.

Llegamos, más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias Saso…

-De nada… Dei…

-Entonces… ¿pasas por mí al rato?

-Si, que no se te olvide.

-Ni a ti.

-¿Cómo se me podría olvidar pasar por ti?- me sonrió tiernamente y entró en la gran mansión- de veras que no podría olvidarte.

Llegué a mi casa y saludé a mi abuela.

-Hola.

-Hola Sasori ¿qué tal?

-Bien… oye, voy a salir con los chicos al rato.

-Esta bien… pero has tu deberes antes.

-No tenemos hoy… pero iré a terminar mi cuadro- y corrí a mi cuarto antes de que me dijera algo más.

Vacié de nuevo todas mis emociones en aquella pintura, me concentré al igual que ayer, era una pasión inmensa, y hoy, esta estaba mezclada con una gran emoción: ya casi acababa.

Pasadas unas horas, terminé con el cuadro, lo revisé por si tenía que agregarle algo, pero quedó en perfecto estado; tan solo lo firmé y lo dejé donde estaba, para que se secar y pudiera cambiarlo de lugar.

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí porque ya eran las seis, así que me apresuré para poder llegar a tiempo.

Llegué a su casa y toqué, el salió al cabo de un minuto; me puse un poco rojo al verlo, se veía tan… ¿guapo? … seguro si, pero no se lo iba a decir.

Ambos fuimos hasta el café a donde habíamos quedado con los demás, y ya todos estaban ahí cuando llegamos.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó Konan.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?... ¿los hicimos esperar?

-No te preocupes.

Fue una alegre noche, platica, comida (la amo yo también), y el junto a mi hablando y escuchando con los demás, no podía ser más perfecto… fue en ese instante que me di cuenta: lo quería… y mucho, era más como amor… las ganas de besarlo, de estar con el, eran tan inmensas… quizás el sentía lo mismo… debería decírselo… lo iba a hacer de regreso a su casa.

Pasadas de las nueve, miré el cielo ya oscurecido… iba a ser la ocasión perfecta para hablar.

En ese momento entró alguien por la puerta, todos volteamos, y vimos a Sakura que venía de la mano con Sai… también me alegré por ella, y suspiré profundamente mientras la veía sentarse en una mesa con el.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?... ¿aún piensas en la pelirrosa?- me preguntó Hidan, y Deidara me miró de manera extraña, no le había contado lo que pasó con Sakura.

-… No… ya no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-… es que… ella… es mi ex novia- le dije, pensando en que sería lo mejor.

-¿En… serio?

-… si…- me miró con cierta tristeza.

-Yo… me retiro… - me levanté para acompañarlo- no te preocupes Sasori… me voy yo solo.

Y lo vi alejarse a la salida solo.

Yo me quedé estático, sin saber que decirles a los demás… ojalá eso no hubiera pasado… debí decirle algo antes de que se fuera… mi error… hoy sigo pensando que lo es…

* * *

Acabé.

Espero que también les haya gustado.

Perdón por no traérselos antes, pero no había podido, es más, tuve que acabar este de rápido.

El próximo lo traigo el lunes o martes espero.


	4. ¡Me han quitado mi luz!

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (SasoDei)

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

(Mis aclaraciones)

Ya mero acabo (espero que entre esta y la próxima semana)

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori.

Espero que también este les guste.

**Sin luz al final del camino**

¡Me han quitado mi luz!

…Y lo vi salir, por mi orgullo no me atreví a gritarle, pero mis amigos, sobretodo Konan y Tobi, me miraron de forma extraña, como esperando que yo lo hiciera, sin embargo no quería que todos se dieran cuenta, así que les hice un gesto a todos y salí del local.

Afuera, la luna brillaba con intensidad, y me dejó ver la silueta de Deidara que estaba a punto de dar vuelta por la calle, entonces yo le grité:

-¡Deidara, espera!- el se detuvo un poco y yo llegué a donde el estaba- ¿Por qué… por qué nos dejaste?

-…no… es que… ya tengo que volver a casa…

-¡No me mientas!, ¿Qué te pasa?, dime la ver…

-¡Ya! … la verdad es que… tu tienes la culpa… dándome ilusiones… y… yo creí que tu eras… ho… hay olvídalo, ¡Me voy!

-…- no le contesté nada… estaba muy molesto… ¿Quién se creía que era?

Se dio media vuelta, y caminó hasta perderse al doblar la esquina.

No lo llamé… si estaba molesto, pero lo quería de todos modos… no… lo que me hizo no llamarlo fue mi propio orgullo… algo que por tanto tiempo guarde y demostré, pero que solo hasta hoy se me iba a regresar como una bofetada.

También caminé, pues ya quería volver a casa, tan solo di unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuché un grito:

-¡Ayuda!- corrí hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, y vi un automóvil negro sin placas, parado cerca de la puerta de la casa de Deidara; dos hombres lo tenían por los brazos, y lo estaban intentando meter en la parte trasera, pero el luchaba- ¡No!, ¡Déjenme!

Corrí a su encuentro e intenté liberar a Deidara de por lo menos uno de sus captores.

-Déjalo *****- gritaba mientras peleaba; casi había logrado lo que quería, cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y caí al suelo, mientras empezaba a ver todo borroso.

Alcancé a contemplar como Deidara me miraba aterrado mientras permanecía en el suelo, y les gritaba algo a aquellos hombres, pero no entendía bien.

Uno de ellos se acercó hacia mí y levantó su brazo (en el que llevaba una pistola) pero de pronto escuché un grito cerca de nosotros, y aquel hombre se metió en el auto donde ya estaban los otros dos y Deidara.

Su cabellera rubia se movía agitadamente dentro del auto, sentí pasos alrededor mío, y luego no pude escuchar, ver o sentir otra cosa… me desmayé.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó… me desperté sin abrir los ojos y sentí dolor en mi cabeza… todo era tan confuso, cuando un pensamiento claro surcó mi mete, abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a mi alrededor.

Estaba en un hospital, en una habitación yo solo, las cortinas estaban corridas, pero se filtraba luz blanca, así que supuse que estaba amaneciendo.

-¡Oigan!- grité al recordar lo que había pasado- ¡Hola!

Una enfermera entró y sonrió al ver que había despertado.

-Buenos días, veo que ya…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alguien llamó a una ambulancia y…

-¿Y Deidara?

-¿Quién?

Me desesperé, y golpeé el colchón con fuerza; la enfermera me miró, pero al momento siguiente entró mi abuela y mis amigos.

-¡Sasori!- gritó mi abuela y me abrazó, yo solo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, y me separé de ella, pues quería saber lo que había pasado con Deidara- ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues… un minuto luego de que saliste, decidimos irnos también, y todos salimos del local; escuchamos algunos gritos, y corrimos. Era Deidara el que estaba gritando, lo estaban metiendo en un coche, y tu estabas tirado en el suelo.- dijo Pein tomándoles la delantera a los demás, pero luego dejó que Konan hablara.

-Vimos que sacaba su arma y te apuntaba, pero nosotros gritamos y el se fue en el coche.

-¿Y Deidara?- se miraron mutuamente sin saber que responderme.

-… se lo llevaron… no sabemos nada de el- me dijo Itachi, que parecía en único que podía hablar; mi abuela lo miró- luego de llamar a una ambulancia, y traerte acá, fuimos a su casa, y el que estaba a cargo llamó a sus padres… hace unas horas que llegaron… al parecer quieren hablar contigo.

-Pero…- replicó mi abuela preocupada, aunque yo la corté.

-No te preocupes… lo mejor será hablar con ellos, para… saber que pasó.

-… de acuerdo- y salieron todos.

Al poco rato, dos personas entraron, eran una mujer y un hombre, ambos rubios, que me miraron, ella tenía lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, y el unas increíbles ojeras.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Unos hombres se llevaron a Deidara, quise ayudarlo pero me golpearon en la cabeza…

-¿Dónde fue eso?

-Afuera de su casa.

-…- la mujer me dijo combulcionandose por el llanto- por favor dime que puedes recordar a los que se lo llevaron.

-Si puedo… a dos de ellos.

-Bien… haznos el favor de decírselo a los detectives que vendrán alrato.

-Por supuesto- salieron sin decir más y me dejaron solo.

Aproximadamente una hora después, un hombre llegó y se sentó junto a mi cama.

-Buenos días.

-…hola.

-Yo soy detective y estoy a cargo del caso del secuestro… me informaron que tu puedes reconocer a quienes se llevaron a Deidara.

-Si.

-Entonces nos los describirás, para poder hacer el retrato hablado ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-Pasa- otro sujeto entró.

Estuvimos más de dos horas haciendo los retratos de aquellos criminales, cuando terminemos, el dibujante se despidió y salió.

-Es todo, gracias…

-¿Y Deidara? ¿Lo encontrarán? ¿Está bien?- me miró con lastima.

-No sabemos, estamos haciendo lo que podemos…

-Por favor tiene que encontrarlo.

-… te diré la verdad, ellos se lo llevaron para pedir la recompensa a sus padres, hace unas horas que hicieron la llamada y les pidieron una monumental suma.

-Entonces… cuando paguen… ¿Deidara volverá?, ¿Verdad?

-…- me miró con tristeza y habló-… hijo… en la mayoría de los casos… la victima… es acecinada- lo miré sin poder creerlo- no quiero que te hagas ilusiones… haremos lo que podamos… pero no te aseguramos nada.

-¡TIENEN QUE ENCONTRARLO!- el se alejó de mi por mi repentino cambio- ¡TIENEN QUE HACERLO!- salió de la habitación, pero yo me levanté y me asomé al corredor, desde donde le grité- ¡HAGALO!- me ignoró por completo.

Yo me desplomé en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, mientras varias personas me miraban alrededor.

-Tiene que encontrarlo- sollocé- el es mi luz… no puedo… seguir viviendo si el no está…

Ni mi abuela ni mis amigos estaban ahí, así que me levanté y con pasó decidido me dirigí a la salida del hospital.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer:

Yo mismo debía encontrarlo.

No me importó que fuera una locura… que probablemente fuera a morir, porque… Deidara era mi luz, y si el no estaba, yo no era nadie… de una u otra forma… yo ya estaba muerto.

* * *

¡Terminé!

Es mi record, lo escribí en una hora.

Ojalá haya quedado bien.

Mándenme sus reviews plis.


	5. Tras el

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (SasoDei)

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

(Mis aclaraciones)

Ya mero acabo (espero que entre esta y la próxima semana)

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori.

Otro capi, y espero que este también les guste.

* * *

**Sin luz al final del camino**

Tras el.

Salí del hospital sin que nadie me detuviera, y aún preguntándome que es lo que alguien como "yo" podría hacer… me paré en seco al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera podría encontrarlos, sin embargo, seguí adelante.

Volví hasta la calle donde se habían llevado a Deidara, y la recorrí varias veces para asegurarme de que no había omitido nada… y no… estaba completamente "limpio" el lugar; ni siquiera se podría saber que ahí se efectuó un secuestro.

En fin, tenía que seguir buscando, y caminé hacia el lugar por donde vi que se había ido el carro anoche; al final de la calle, por donde los había visto dar vuelta, estaban varias marcas de llantas; seguramente se derraparon un poco al querer irse tan rápido.

Busqué en toda la calle y en calles cercanas para comprobar si había otras marcas, pero no era así, solo estaban esas, y yo me desesperé.

¿Qué iba a hacer? … no tenía idea; ya no se me ocurría otra forma de seguir algún rastro para encontrarlos, y no parecía estar pensando con claridad.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad; todavía albergaba la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero estaba bastante deprimido.

Cuando llevaba más de media hora caminando, me di cuenta de que estaba bastante lejos de mi casa y del hospital; me encontraba cerca de donde vivía Tobi, pero no me dieron ganas de ir a verlo, ni siquiera con la intención de preguntarle si había visto algo o si me podía ayudar… no… esto era algo que yo solo debía hacer, y no podía poner en peligro la vida de alguien más.

Seguí andando sin rumbo y al parecer sin querer volver a casa; miré un establecimiento de comida rápida que estaba frente a mí, y decidí ir: con morirme de hambre no iba a lograr encontrarlo.

Hurgué en mis bolsillos y saqué unos cuantos billetes… no era mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para comer.

Entré en el local y ordené, luego me senté en la barra y miré a la demás gente con aburrimiento; ¿como podía ser?: yo aquí lamentando lo que pasó, Deidara desaparecido y no se en que condiciones; y la gente, alegremente platicaba a mi alrededor, como si las cosas no pudieran ser mejores… no entendía el mundo… ¡como podían estar tan tranquilos y yo no!

Apuré mi comida para ver si aún podía encontrar algo afuera, y ya estaba apunto de terminar, cuando una hombre de aspecto familiar entró.

Al principio no le puse mucha importancia, pero luego levanté la mirada, y fue como si me volvieran a golpear en la cabeza: ¡Era uno de los hombres que se habían llevado a Deidara! …¿Pero qué hacía en ese lugar?

Me acerqué dejando lo que quedaba de mi comida en la mesa; me paré cerca de el, pero de espaldas por si me reconocía.

Mientras estaba así, alcancé a escuchar que pedía comida para varias personas; seguramente ellos y Deidara. Volteé un poco cuando estaba haciendo esto, y pude constatarme de que definitivamente era uno de aquellos sujetos.

Esperé a que saliera y lo seguí a una distancia considerable; caminaba normalmente y en verdad que parecía una persona cualquiera; la gente que caminaba alrededor ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Seguí tras el hasta el final de la calle en donde estaba un coche; lo abrió y se subió a el; no era el mismo de ayer; arrancó y me acerqué un poco más para tratar de seguirlo.

El auto fue sin prisas a través de las calles, por lo que no me costó tanto seguirlo; estaba siguiendo todas las normas de transito y no iba a más del límite señalado; definitivamente esperaba que no lo detuvieran.

Iba tras el, por más de media hora, hasta que se detuvo frente a un local de dos pisos: era una tienda de discos, en la que varios clientes estaban comprando.

El hombre entró y después de unos momentos yo también; me oculté detrás de unos estantes y fingí revisar unos discos. Aquel sujeto estaba hablando con el dependiente, al que no reconocí.

-… pasa rápido.

-Ok… al rato vienes para hacer otra llamada…

-Cállate… si voy.

El que había llevado la comida, se metió por una puerta que estaba hasta el fondo del local.

Pensé en llamar a la policía, pero pensé que no iba a ser una buena idea.

Hoy lo se: no estaba pensando con coherencia, pero estaba totalmente loco por todo lo que había pasado.

Pensé varias veces en como poder entrar, pero no se me ocurrió nada; de pronto, en otro estante de la tienda, se escuchó que caían los discos, y el dependiente se quitó de su puesto junto a la puerta para ver quien había tirado los discos:

Era mi oportunidad… tenía que entrar en ese momento, no tendría otro.

Rápidamente traspasé la puerta cuando aquel hombre no estaba vigilando, y caminé unos pasos. Al principio subí por las escaleras que había, pensando en que Deidara estaba ahí, pero luego escuché varios ruidos detrás de mi, entonces me escondí detrás de unas cajas.

De debajo de un tapete algo se levantaba, y observé que había una trampilla, por la que el mismo hombre que había encontrado en el establecimiento, salía.

Esperé a que saliera por completo; entonces regresó a la parte donde se vendían los discos.

Tardé unos momentos en salir de donde estaba; cuando lo hice, levanté el tapete y la trampilla, luego bajé por ella.

Entré a una zona con bajo techo, y me agaché para poder caminar, después llegué a una parte donde el techo ya estaba a la altura normal, por lo que me pude erguir; con cuidado caminé buscando a Deidara o a alguno de los secuestradores.

Vi cerca de mí un cuarto sin puerta, entonces me pegué a la pared, y caminé hacia la entrada, conteniendo la respiración me asomé, pero al principio no pude ver nada.

Entrecerré mis ojos esperando poder ver mejor, y pronto mi vista logró acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

Volteé a la izquierda de la habitación y vi a otro de los sujetos que esa noche se llevaron a Deidara; giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y sentí una ola de ira y odio al ver a Deidara:

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos y piernas amarradas, también le habían tapado la boca y los ojos. En ese momento se movía frágilmente, aunque no emitía sonido alguno.

Sentí las incontrolables ganas de echarme encima de aquel hombre y tratar de golpearlo, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada; era un sujeto de aspecto fuerte, probablemente estaba armado, y si no lo estaba, no le costaría mucho llamar a sus amigos; y aunque no lo hiciera, y lo lograra vencer, aún tendría el problema de cómo sacar a Deidara.

Pensé largo rato sin atreverme a mover, pronto aquel hombre habló:

-Oye tu, niño… ten- se acercó a el y le dio la comida que había comprado el otro.

Desamarró a Deidara de las manos y soltó su boca, pero antes de que el se moviera, le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Tengo aquí mi pistola, solo como y no intentes nada más… o te mato- esas palabras me inundaron nuevamente de odio; quise gritar, matar a aquel sujeto y alejar a Deidara de el.

Estaba de verdad enfurecido, aún así me mantuve en mi lugar, pero en un ligerísimo susurro que aquel hombre no escuchara a oír, agregué.

-Ya verán… todos ustedes pagaran por lo que le están haciendo… se arrepentirán- me alivió un poco decir eso, pero después un "clic" detrás de mi me hizo sobresaltarme con horror; volteé lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con otro de los secuestradores.

-No amigo… yo creo que el que se va a arrepentir… eres tú.

Me habían atrapado… no encontraba escapatoria… necesitaba una milagro…

Pero de mi… nuevamente… se había ido toda esperanza…

* * *

¡LISTO!

Otro capi terminado.

Ya casi acabo. Serán uno o dos capítulos más.

Ojalá les parezca bien este capi, y yo pueda subir pronto el otro.

También estoy pensando en hacer otro fic.

Este será de terror :P

Lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda, es que este lo escribo en el día, y el otro en la noche, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

De todos modos, espero subir algo pronto.


	6. ¿Salvación o problema?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene Yaoi (SasoDei)

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

(Mis aclaraciones)

***** groserías.

******************* Cambio de escena ****************

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori.

Ya merito… ¡já!, yo también estoy desesperada por acabarlo, pero no me había dado tiempo de escribir, y yo escribo mientras se me van ocurriendo las ideas.

En fin, espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

Sin luz al final del camino

¿Salvación o problema?

Mientras aquel tipo empezaba a acercarse cada vez más a mi, aún con su arma apuntándome, yo, no dejaba de temblar… lo reconozco, estaba demasiado asustado, pero logré decirles:

-Dejen irse a Deidara *****- el me miró un poco sorprendido por mi atrevimiento; el otro de los secuestradores volvió a amarrar a Deidara, y se volvió a sentar, luego le hizo una seña a su compañera-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?, ¿No te das cuenta de en que situación estás?- me jaló hasta ponerme enfrente del otro sujeto, el cual me habló.

-¿Cómo nos haz encontrado?- no respondí- … ¡Habla!- me golpeó con fuerza en la cara, y esperó que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice- OH… no piensas hablar ¿Verdad?- lo reté con la mirada- bueno…- volvió a golpearme varias veces, hasta que comenzó a salirme sangre, luego se levantó y salió junto con el otro; escuché que hablaban.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Lo mato?

-… no… aún no… hay que averiguar si alguien más sabe donde estamos… amárralo, y vigílalo, al rato vengo a ver como lo hacemos hablar- oí sus pasos alejarse, y luego vi al otro regresar.

Sin decirme nada, me amarró de manos y piernas, y me tiró en un rincón del cuarto donde estábamos, a un metro de donde estaba Deidara, que volví a verlo con las vendas en la boca y los ojos.

Por unos momentos no me atreví a decir nada, hasta que el que nos vigilaba empezó a cabecear y se quedó dormido.

-Deidara… ¿te han hecho algo?- el se movió al escuchar mi vos, y luego me negó con la cabeza; yo me alivié un poco, pero al recordar donde estábamos, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi- tu… ¿sabes alguna manera de salir de aquí?- volvió a negar y mi temor aumentó- … no… no te preocupes, yo…- pero no supe que agregar, por que en realidad no sabía que íbamos a hacer… no tenía ninguna opción para salir… lo sabía, era conciente de que: era el final, pero no se lo podía decir… no tenía el valor suficiente- veré que puedo hacer.

Me quedé en silencio, y esperé un milagro… miré a los lados en búsqueda de una salida, pero no había otra que la puerta.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, y me mordí los labios para que no salieran los gritos de mi garganta.

Miraba la puerta, tratando de imaginar que por ella entraba nuestra salvación, pero al cabo de veinte minutos quien entró fue el hombre que hace poco había salido.

-Despierta inútil- el otro abrió los ojos y puso cara de tonto- ayúdame con este- me señaló, y el hombre me tomó de los cabellos y de nuevo me acercó hasta su jefe- ahora si vas a hablar.

Comenzó a golpearme con una clase de fuete que tenía entre las manos, y cuando paraba, me hacía una pregunta acerca de cómo había llegado, o si alguien más sabía de donde estábamos.

Yo no abrí la boca en ningún momento; la única razón por la que no me habían matado, era por que no les había dicho nada, y de esta manera, yo, estaba ganando tiempo, aunque no sabía para que.

Aquellos dos comenzaron a desesperarse; y el líder le pidió al otro una navaja, con la que me hicieron unos cortes en el pecho, y uno más en el rostro, yo sin embargo seguía con la misma idea, y no iba a hablar.

Con muchísimo odio, el líder me volvió a enterrar la navaja, pero ahora con más fuerza, tanta, que yo dejé escapar un grito bastante agudo, y me tumbé en el suelo.

Miré a Deidara, que había empezado a llorar, y varias lagrimas silenciosas hasta perderse en su pecho.

Seguramente ambos captaron mi mirada, porque el jefe sonrió con malicia y me dijo:

-Ya se… seguro que vas a hablar con esto- se acercó a Deidara y le quitó la venda de los ojos, luego acercó la filosa navaja a su rostro.

-¡Espera!

-Oh, al fin te dignas a hablar… a ver, cuéntanos si no quieres que le haga nada- Deidara me negó con la cabeza, pero yo hablé.

-Me encontré con el en un restaurante de comida rápida- señalé al otro- y luego lo seguí hasta aquí, luego… en la tienda de discos, cuando el que estaba vigilando se fue porque se cayeron unos discos, yo… me metí y vi que el volvía a salir por la trampilla, entonces entré por ahí… y ya.

Aquel volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, pero me volvió a preguntar.

-¿Alguien más sabe que estamos aquí?

-… no… no le dije a nadie.

-Muy bien- alejó la navaja de Deidara, y le ordenó a su subordinado- mátalo ya.

El indicado, sacó su arma de entre sus ropas, y luego me apuntó a la cara, Deidara se comenzó a mover de manera frenética junto a mi.

El tiempo se comenzó a hacerse eterno… esperaba en cualquier momento escuchar el sonido del disparo, y luego… ya nada.

Cerré los ojos, y recordé a todos aquellos en mi vida: mi abuela, una fotografía de mi madre, mis amigos, y por último… un bello joven rubio, con lagrimas en los ojos y tacando con gracia el violín.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y volteé a verlo, traté de sonreírle, pero no lo logré; miré a mi ejecutor con expresión retadora, y esperé el disparo, pero todo ocurrió de una manera que no esperaba:

Vi como el jalaba el gatillo lentamente, pero antes de que terminara, un hombre uniformado entró velozmente por la puerta y lo empujó; sin embargo el terminó de disparar.

Me hice a un lado y la bala me pasó rozando por el brazo; por un momento, una inmensa alegría me embargó: nos había encontrado la policía, y no me habían matado… pero… solo por un momento… la bala le dio a Deidara en el pecho...

* * *

Bien

¡Acabé!

Yo creo que este es el último capi, así que ya pronto sabrán el final.

Plis déjenme reviews para que sepa si les gusta la historia.

Hasta el otro capi.


	7. El fin

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene Yaoi (SasoDei)

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Diálogos-

(Mis aclaraciones)

***** Groserías.

******************* Cambio de escena ****************

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasori.

¡EL FIN HA LLEGADO!

Si, por fin lo logré terminar, disfruten este último capi.

Por cierto perdón por el nombre del capitulo, pero no se me ocurrió otro.

**

* * *

**

**Sin luz al final del camino**

El fin

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- este grito escapó de mi garganta haciéndome daño, pero más me hizo ver la sangre que manaba de su pecho.

Detrás de el policía, entraron otros más, y entre cuatro de ellos, tomaron rápidamente a los secuestradores y los desarmaron, para luego sacarlos esposados de aquella habitación.

Uno se acercó a mí y me desamarró.

-¿Estás bi…- antes de que terminara de preguntarme, yo fui hasta donde estaba Deidara y toqué su pecho ensangrentado- ¡Traigan a los médicos!- les ordenó.

-Deidara… Deidara- no obtenía respuesta de el, así que busqué de alguna manera oprimir su pecho para evitar que siguiera sangrando- Deidara… por favor no te mueras… Deidara- los policías me miraban pero no me alejaban de él- no… yo… por favor… no lo hagas… te necesito- vi abrirse sus ojos por un momento y mirar hacia un punto indefinido- Deidara… mírame- movió un poco su cabeza hacia mi- tu… resiste.

-Sa-Sasori… yo… no… no pu-puedo- entrecerró los ojos.

-No Deidara… no digas eso… tu vas a sobrevivir… tienes que hacerlo.

-No… no puedo… y… no vale… la… la pe-pena.

-Reacciona… por favor… tienes que vivir… tienes que hacerlo- escuché los pasos de los paramédicos que bajaban por la trampilla- tienes que… porque tu… tu eres mi luz… y sin ti yo tampoco puedo vivir… Deidara… te amo…- me miró de nuevo y sonrió levemente, luego cerró los ojos lentamente- ¿Deidara?… ¡DEIDARA!- pero no me contestó.

Los paramédicos llegaron y dos de ellos se lo llevaron; otro de los que habían llegado se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Ven… también estás herido- lo seguí pero no con la intención de que me revisaran, sino con la de ver lo que le pasaría a Deidara.

Salimos y fuera de la tienda encontramos una ambulancia, y a una multitud reunida afuera y tratando de averiguar lo que pasó; yo solo entré al auto de la cruz roja y me senté en donde un enfermero me indicó.

-¿Y Deidara?

-Ya se lo llevaron al hospital… déjame revisarte- sin ánimos dejé que lo hiciera- bueno… tienes golpes y cortes, pero no son muy graves… solo tienes que cuidarlos y dentro de poco sanarán.

-… gracias… ¿cómo nos encontraron?

-No lo se… cuando lleguemos podrás preguntárselo a algún policía- asentí con la cabeza y esperé impaciente a que llegáramos.

A los pocos minutos llegamos, y al momento de abrir la puerta, salí disparado hacia afuera, buscando en donde podría estar Deidara.

Recorrí los pasillos velozmente; supuse que debería estar en urgencias.

-¡Sasori!- volteé y miré que mi abuela se encontraba ahí; me acordé que apenas unas horas había abandonado el hospital para buscar a Deidara y que no se lo había dicho a nadie, era obvio que ellos siguieran ahí- ¿Qué pasó?… ¿A dónde fuiste?… ¿Y esos cortes?

-No es nada abuela… es que…

-Nos acabamos de enterar- dijo una vos detrás de mi abuela, y me di cuenta de que era la de Pein junto con lo demás- de que saliste a buscar a Deidara, que lo encontraste, pero que los secuestradores también te agarraron, luego la policía los encontró a los dos, y… le dispararon a Deidara- mi abuela lo miró atónita- … ¿es cierto?

-… si… ¿cómo supieron?

-Tobi nos dijo.

-¿Tobi?

-Si- dijo Tobi que acababa de aparecer- Tobi miró a Sasori-san cuando pasaba enfrente de su casa, y lo siguió hasta la tienda de discos, luego llamó a la policía.

-Si…

-¡Sasori!, ¿Por…- me gritó mi abuela.

-Tenía que hacerlo… ahora díganme donde está Deidara.

-Él…- miré a sus padres a lo lejos hablar con un policía; me eché a correr para hablar con ellos.

-Disculpen… señores- el policía se fue y ellos me miraron- ¿Y Deidara?

-Él… lo acaban de traer…- la señora sollozó, y ninguno de los dos me dijo nada más.

Esperé junto a ellos en silencio, y pronto llegó un medico; al verlo mis amigos se acercaron para ver lo que iba a decir.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Son los padres de Deidara Aoki, verdad?

-Si… ¿cómo está?- le dijo apresuradamente su padre; nosotros solo permanecimos expectantes.

-Él… está muy grave… perdió mucha sangre, y la bala le atravesó un pulmón… tengo que ser honesto… es difícil que se salve- su madre se tendió en el suelo y lloró con fuerza, mientras su esposo intentaba consolarla.

-Haga todo lo que esté en sus manos… salve a mi hijo.

-Lo haré- se retiró y nos dejó a todos sin saber que decir.

Mis amigos, mi abuela y yo, nos sentamos en la sala de espera intentando tranquilizarnos, sobre todo yo, que en esos momentos ni siquiera podía emitir palabra.

Todo… absolutamente todo… era mi culpa: que el haya salido así del café… que le hayan dado un balazo… ¡TODO!; y ahora él era el que estaba en peligro de morir… por que no fui yo… porque no me dio a mi la bala… ¿Por qué?

-Disculpen- nos habló uno de los doctores- em… Deidara… ha empeorado… y… nos dijo que… quería verlos.

Me levanté al instante y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Seguimos al doctor hasta una habitación; al encontrarme en la puerta, me encontré con que no tenía el valor suficiente para entrar… simplemente no podía… no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar.

-Vamos- escuché que alguien me decía al oído, y me empujaba hacia adentro; muy asustado entré en aquel cuarto, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas:

Deidara estaba acostado sobre la cama, y las sabanas que lo cubrían estaban cubiertas en sangre, me acerqué hasta el y vi a sus padres junto a su cama; cada uno tenía una de las manos de Deidara entre las suyas, y le daban apoyo.

Él no miró y sonrió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace poco, movió la boca, pero de ella no salieron sonidos.

-Deidara…- los demás me miraron- tú…- no pude más:

Me derrumbé a los pies de la cama, y comencé a llorar… lloré par todo… esta mascara de frialdad que había llevado conmigo por tantos años, se rompió… toda mi cordura desapareció… todo… se comenzó a desmoronar.

No me importó que los demás me vieran, que se dieran cuenta de todo… no me importó ni siquiera que sus padres se encontraran ahí… en verdad que solo quería decirle lo que sentía… lo que el era para mi.

Con dificultad me levanté y por un lado de la cama me acerqué hasta el y le dije:

-Deidara… lo siento… todo esto ha sido mi culpa- de nuevo comencé a llorar, pero para mi ya no existía nada más que el y yo- fui un tonto… si no fuera por mi… tu estarías bien… a salvo… no me lo puedo perdonar… por favor… te necesito… se fuerte… porque si tu te vas… yo… no voy a tener el valor para seguir… tu… ¡eres mi luz!… eres mi todo- lloré sobre su pecho- lo siento…

-Sa-Sasori- levanté la cabeza y observé sus ojos entrecerrados- no… es tú… tu culpa… y yo… no importa lo que pase… yo… te perdono… porque tú… tam-también eres mi luz…- y cerró los ojos.

************ Una semana después ************

Estaba yo en mi cuarto, mirando el techo con aburrimiento… recordaba con pesar lo que había sucedido… aún pensaba que era mi culpa; aún después de que la familia Aoki me había repetido mil veces que no lo era…

Miré hacia un lado de mi cuarto y vi aquel cuadro… de inmediato recordé algo.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación con el cuadro en mis manos y le expliqué algo rápido a mi abuela.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la mansión de los Aoki.

Toqué la puerta y un guardia apareció en la entrada.

-Oh… señor Sasori.

-Buenas tardes… me permite pasar.

-Supongo… que si… y ¿ese cuadro?

-Un regalo…

-Bueno- me dejó pasar y yo entré.

Recorrí el jardín de la gran casa, y recordé una melodía que hace ya un tiempo había escuchado ahí mismo.

Seguí andando con seguridad, hasta que llegué a mi destino.

Dejé el cuadro recargado en la pared y suspiré; luego dije:

-Un regalo… para ti…

Su cabellera rubia se movió graciosamente sobre su espalda; miré su piel blanca y su torso girar.

Deidara, volteó a verme.

-¡Sasori!- corrió hasta mi y me abrazó; yo besé sus labios- creí que te habías olvidado que dijiste que me ibas a traer un regalo.

-No podría- le dije con una sonrisa- no después de todo lo que les hice pasar.

-Ya te dije que no es problema… mis padres ya te lo dijeron también.

-Pero…

-Ellos están muy agradecidos contigo… hasta aceptaron lo nuestro- me sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

Saboreé aquella pequeña cavidad con mucha paciencia, algo rara en mí.

-…oh… casi lo olvido- tomé lo que le había traído- tu regalo.

Tomó el cuadro entre sus manos y lo contempló por un instante; sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Es… hermoso- de nuevo me besó, y cuando se separo me dijo:- vamos a colgarlo en mi cuarto.

-Vamos- lo acompañé adentro de la mansión; esperé encontrarme con alguno de sus padres, pero la casa se veía solitaria- ¿Y tus papás?

-Salieron… se fueron al juicio de los secuestradores hace poco… me dijeron que vuelven en la noche.

-Oh, ojala los refundan en la cárcel por *****- seguí tras de el hasta su habitación.

Entré y contemplé esa hermosa estancia; me senté sobre la cama mientras el buscaba un lugar en donde colocar el cuadro.

-¿Qué tal aquí?… no aquí… no… mejor acá- el no se decidía por ningún lugar- ¿no me ayudas?

Me levanté y me acerque a el, pero en vez de ayudarlo a escoger un lugar para la pintura, lo tomé entre mis brazos.

-¿Y si no quiero?- me sonrió.

-Te convenzo- puso su manos detrás de mi cuello y tiró por accidente la pintura- ya verás- me empujó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme.

Mientras el hacia eso, yo pude ver en el suelo el cuadro:

Un joven rubio tocaba el violín, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, llevaba una camisa blanca, y tenía los parpados cerrados.

Giré la cabeza, y miré al verdadero; sus ojos estaban abiertos y los miré profundamente; el solo era una obra de arte… una a la que yo tenía acceso…

Me sentí tan feliz por eso… por ese pensamiento…

-Te amo Sasori- escuché esas palabras y me sentí en el cielo.

Lo tomé de las caderas y lo puse debajo de mí, luego le susurré:

-Yo también te amo… mi luz…

Besé sus labios de nuevo… disfruté de ese momento… después de todo… ahora… mi luz caminaba junto a mi.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LIIIIIIIIIIIISTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

No pude esperar a mañana para terminarlo, lo hice todo en un día, y:

Aquí está.

¡Y no! no los maté, aunque al principio parece que si.

No le pude hacer un final triste. (No tengo corazón para eso :P)

Bueno ojala les haya gustado todo; no se les olvide mandarme sus reviews (Plis, plis, Plis)

Y gracias a las personitas que me estuvieron leyendo y me dejaron ya sus reviews. :)

Espero traerles pronto otro fic.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
